New Spain
|official_religion= |army_size = Classified |dominions= |past_leaders =Adaster54 |past_capitals = |n_list_page = 1}} New Spain New Spain is a nation found in northern South America and in the Caribbean. It stretches from Maracas in the East to the Colombian border in the West. History Founding The capital of New Spain was founded on the 22th of February 2019 under the name "Trinidad Island". by an unknown player. Shortly after it's foundation, the mayorship was given to Adaster54. Age of Adaster54 Two days later, on the 24th of February 2019, a resident from Trinidad was sent to Tobago Island to create Tobago (as a town). Four days later after it's capital foundation, on the 26th of February 2019, the town reached 34 residents and officially became a nation. New Spain after communism (27.2.19 - 15.5.19) After getting many new residents, the nation stopped being communist and began to rule it's residents differently. One notable change is a new rule that allows all the residents keep their gold but still encourages them to deposit the gold in one of the towns' banks. By the 16th of March, New Spain joined Spain as a viceroyalty. By the 17th of March, 2019, 4 towns joined the nation - Crimea, Fort Dominic, Porlamar and Quincia. In the 14th of April, 2019, New Spain reached the second page in /n list, making it the biggest nation in South America. In the following days, nation of New Spain began to expand rapidly in both Carribean and South America, gaining new towns regularly. In 7th of May 2019, New Spain has officially announced that they've joined the North American Union and became a province of the Brazil Commonwealth. In 10th of May 2019, the army of New Spain went on a raid led by their king Adaster54 to Qin's city Nanchung together, succesfully slaughtering a group of Qin citizens living in that area. The reorganization of New Spain (15.5.19 - 17.8.19) At the 15th of May, the government of New Spain began to reorganize the nation in order to improve it, starting by remaking huge parts of the capital and building (or fixing) the roads between towns. The Age of xPadpai The new era of New Spain (17.8.19 - 16.12.19) On the 17.8.19 xPadpai became the new king of New Spain. The new king decided to focus on building better relations with the surrounding nations, to start forging new alliances and started to join more unions. Election and Population After Padpai took the crown from Adaster I, many towns began to improve rapidly and get numerous residents on a daily basis. Caribe Bay had a population boom and by the end of September 2019 had reached a population of 75. There were also new chancellor elections in which OzziekoalaBritz won. Return Of Adaster54 A month later, Adaster54 returned to the server under the name Adaster II (to represent the new era) and made an oversea province for New Spain in Samoa and nearby islands. Fall of New Spain (5th Oct 2019-Present) The fall of Winston bay marked the start of the fall. After Winston Bay fell, all towns in New Spain apart from Amerindien lied on the coast of Venezuela, and in the West Indies. Caribe Bay's population started to steadily fall throughout October, due to Caribe Bay holding majority of the population it caused the overall population of the nation to plummet during early December, when Caribe Bay's population plummeted late November, early December. Independence movements within the nation also began to take momentum in 2 areas, when in early December Leeward Islands declared they were saving up for independence, and Caribe Bay and Maracay declared that they were saving for independence together, and after a referendum in which the majority of they're towns voted remain, they decided to remain in South America and save for the nation there. On the 30th November 2019 it was announced that New Spain had formed a super nation, South American Republic with Colombia and Dominica. West Indies Crisis On 31/10/19 the Republic of Dominica was founded by 32Pierronus. This caused the town Puerto Rico to expand quickly into Haiti, and request gold from other towns in New Spain. Enriquillo then changed nations, and became apart of the Republic of Dominica. After talks between xPadpai and 32Pierronus, the Republic of Dominica joined New Spain as an overseas colony. Unfortunately this increased tensions in the region, as mayors in New Spain began to have to pick sides, many towns are in support of the Republic of Dominica, however some towns are in support of Puerto Rico. Tensions grew more after New Spain failed to make any agreements with Dame-Marie. The island of Haiti was completely divided between 3 sides. The conflict ended after Puerto Rico joined the Republic of Dominica. Age of OzziekoalaBritz (15.12.19 - Present) The age of OzziekoalaBritz began, with the independence of Barcelona, his previous town, which created the nation New Granada. First fortnight At the beginning of his rule, border agreements were set up between New Granada and New Spain. Dominican Republic was also granted independence from New Spain. The capital city, Trinidad-Tobago began to be fixed after many buildings were left to ruin by the previous king, xPadpai. The Trinish Union was also set up during this time by New Spain and New Granada. East Caribbea after declaring independence from New Spain joined the union. Increased tensions (End of December 2019 - 7th January 2020) Battles began to break out between Corazon (New Spain) and RPE following a failed attack on So_Oasis. Corazon was attacked and held under siege by RPE following the failed attack. After multple fights between them peace was agreed upon, and after a threat of war by Venezuela, borders were agreed between Venezuela and New Spain. For the next week Venezuela regularly attacked New Spain following the creation of Delta, leading to the Trinidad-Tobago - Venezuela border being shut down. Maracas which was then part of Venezuela opted to leave Venezuela and join New Spain after being unable to join New Granada, due to being out of range. Maracas was located just outside the agreed territories in the treaty, however Venezuela declared war anyway on the 7th January. The Venezuelan War (7th January 2020 - Present) On the 7th January 2020, Venezuela declared war on New Spain following a series of attacks on New Spain, without any retaliation. On the 8th January 2020, New Spain, New Granada and Spain declared war on Venezuela. Claim block (8th January 2020 - Present) Following the declarations of war, Mineplayer98 claim blocked Delta and Trinidad-Tobago. The dispute is ongoing after a month despite Mineplayer admitting to being guilty in other chats. Sides The Venezuelan war on New Spain was kept quiet on the Venezuelan side, so when New Spain and New Granada began informing Venezuelan towns of the situation they left Venezuela for New Spain, New Granada and RPE. Colonies and Oversea Provinces With the rise of New Spain at the summer of 2019, the nation saw a huge wave of residents and economical success. In addition to that, the members of the nation saw Qing colonizing and decided to do a deal with Qing where each nation gets a colony in the other's land, however this deal was quickly cancelled as New Spain saw China as a dangerous land and Qing's ambassador joined the Somerset Empire. However, New Spain did establish three oversea provinces - Israel, Iceland and Samoa, the first two were sold while the latter one is still part of New Spain. New Spain also received three colonies - Livonian Order, Vanautu and Ukraine. The Livonian Order is still part of New Spain and is now considered an oversea province, Vanautu was disbanded due to inactivity and Ukraine was given independence once they established a stable leadership . Dominica became independent in mid-Deemer 2019. Government The first king and founder of New Spain is Adaster54, also known as the founder of Assur and Cape Verde. The second king of New Spain was xPadpai. The current king is OzziekoalaBritz, the founder of Barcelona and New Granada. Towns Of The Nation Ranked in order of Population # Caribe Bay - 43 # Trinidad and Tobago - 9 # Maracay - 5 # Leeward Islands - 4 # Aruba - 4 # St. Lucia - 2 # Carúpano - 1 # Turks and Caicos - 1 # Port Everia - 1 # BaBel - 1 Ranked in order of size # Trinidad and Tobago - 347 # Leeward Islands - 217 # Caribe Bay - 164 # Carúpano - 159 # Maracay - 25 # Turks and Caicos - 21 # Aruba - 20 # Port Everia - 19 # St. Lucia - 18 # BaBel - 5 Complete History of New Spain * 22nd February 2019 - Capital founded, and named Trinidad Island by an unknown player * Shortly after Adaster54 became mayor * 24th February 2019 - Resident sent to create the town Tobago * 26th February 2019 - Trinidad Island reached a population of 33 and officially became the capital of a new nation; Trinidad and Tobago. * 27th February 2019 - Trinidad and Tobago stops being communist * 16th of March 2019 - Trinidad and Tobago joined Spain as a viceroyalty. * By the 17th of March 2019, 4 towns had joined the nation - Crimea, Fort Dominic, Porlamar and Carupano then called Quincia. * March 18th - Victoria Station is founded and joins New Spain * March 29th 2019 - Leeward Islands is founded and join New Spain * 4th of April, 2019 -, New Spain reached the second page in /n list, making it the biggest nation in South America. * April 11th 2019 - Port Cooper is founded and joins New Spain * April 22nd 2019 - Aruba is founded and joins New Spain * 7th of May 2019 - New Spain has officially announced that they've joined the North American Union and became a province of the Brazil Commonwealth. * In 10th of May 2019, the army of New Spain went on a raid led by their king Adaster54 to Qin's city Nanchung together, succesfully slaughtering a group of Qin citizens living in that area. * 15th May 2019 - The reorganization of New Spain begins * 22nd May 2019 - Koala Bay is founded and joins New Spain * 28th May 2019 - TiananmanSqaure declares independence from New Spain and becomes the nation Venezuela. * 3rd June 2019 - Port Everia is founded, and joins New Spain after a few weeks. * 1st June 2019 - Arthur Bay is founded and joins New Spain. * 6th June - Santarem is founded and joins New Spain * Early July 2019 - Koala Bay falls into ruin * 5th July 2019 - Amerindien is founded and joins New Spain * 28th July 2019 - Caribe Bay is founded where Koala Bay had fallen, and joins New Spain * 2nd August 2019 St._Lucia is founded and joins New Spain. * 17th August 2019 - The reorganisation of New Spain ends and xPadpai becomes king of New Spain * 19th August 2019 - Adaster54 returns to the server and founds Samoa. * 24th August 2019 - Kourou is founded and joins New Spain * 29th August 2019 - Porlamar falls into ruin and Carupano and Caribe Bay annex the region. * 27th September 2019 - BaBel is founded and joins New Spain * 26th September 2019 - New Spain temporarily reaches the /n list 1 page and Caribe Bay reaches the /t list 1 page. * 5th October 2019 - Winston Bay falls into ruin. * 7th October 2019 - Enriquillo is founded and joins New Spain. * 12th October 2019 - Maracay is founded and joins New Spain. Rico Extended is founded in Puerto Rico. * 20th October 2019 - North Bogota leaves Colombia to join New Spain * 1 November 2019 - West Indies Crisis begins after the creation of the Republic of Dominica, read above for more information. Category:Nations Category:South America